Arrested
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: Consequences after sneaking out for a night on the town may not be as bad as Haruka expected.


Friday nights to a teenage girl is the night where she can go wild, have some fun and enjoy the weekend ahead of her. Sixteen and beautiful, Haruka was having a night on the town with some girls from school who said they wanted her to have some fun. She had never done something like this before, and wasn't sure she was going to enjoy it. A few days prior she had asked Mamoru, Igawa and Sierra if she could go out with her friends;

"No," Sierra immediately said with quite the stern look on her face.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea...," Igawa chimed in looking over his laptop.

Mamoru laid on the couch in silence, assumed to be asleep. Sierra frowned and picked up a book near her and chucked it at him. Much to her surprise he caught it right away and sat up looking at Sierra's skeleton outline.

"Sierra you shouldn't have, but you know I can't read this," Mamoru had a slight chuckle in his voice, which was rare to hear.

"Dumbass were you even listening?" Sierra huffed at him and gave him a glare.

"Sure, why not let her go? Let a girl have some fun," Mamoru set the book on the floor and laid back down, pretending to sleep again.

Igawa and Sierra exchanged looks, then looked at Haruka, who was patiently sitting in the armchair waiting for the word. After Mamoru's comment a smile rose on her face.

"Majority rules Haruka, maybe when the yakuza isn't so hard on our tail," said Sierra, trying to give a sincere tone to her voice.

* * *

>Haruka's smile faded as quickly as it came and she looked down at her hands, which were sitting in her lap wringing themselves together. Before anybody else could say anything she got up and ran straight to her room and closed the door for the rest of the night.<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>-Friday night-<p><p>

Haruka looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. She sprayed it down with another coat of hair spray before applying her makeup. She wore a small jean mini skirt and bright blue pumps with quite the large heel. A yellow crop top that enhanced her already big breasts and a long pendant necklace with matching bangles topped it all off.

She took a look at the clock, 8:25pm. Almost time to meet her friends.

When she was pleased with how her make up looked, she grabbed her clutch and quietly opened her door. She took off her heels as she walked down the hardwood steps to avoid any noises. One wrong step and she would surely be caught; Mamoru had better hearing then anybody else. Stepping off the last step onto the carpeted floor, she slipped her heels back on and tip toed into the kitchen, grabbing a pop out of the fridge.

"Where do you think you're going?" a quiet gruff voice came from the middle of the room.

Haruka froze, dropping her pop can and clutch on the floor, the can rolling towards the kitchen table where none other then Mamoru was sitting at. He was sitting parallel to the table, elbow on top and head resting against his hand, his facial expression unwavering. Even though he didn't have his glasses on, she could tell he was staring right at her, and he knew who it was. The only sound in the room was his foot stepping on the pop can.

"H-how did you know?" Haruka stammered as she picked up her clutch, closing the fridge door engulfing them in darkness.

"You don't think I can't hear you in your room? You should know me better," Mamoru replies smugly, reaching down and grabbing the pop can and opening it, holding it out for Haruka.

Accepting the invitation, she steps slowly towards him to grab the can. Her heels clip clopping on the ground, Mamoru sensing and hearing her come closer and closer. Listening to her steps makes him picture what she would have on. Something small, something revealing... something he wishes he could be able to see.

Haruka reaches out to grab the pop, takes it with surprising ease. Before she could think about why it had been that easy, Mamoru reaches out and grabs her other arm and pulls her towards him so they're face to face. His eyes starting straight ahead, she noticed he isn't looking straight into her eyes. She looks back at him, the scarring on his face, the small scruff on his chin, his messy dark hair. Being so close to him starts to make her tremble.

"Don't get in trouble, have fun. Don't tell anybody I let you out," he whispered and let go of her arm. Haruka smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took a sip of her pop, set it down on the table and walked out the door.

Mamoru leaned back in his chair and touched his hand to his face, taken aback slightly, but a smirk came onto his face pretty quickly.

* * *

><p><p>

-6 hours later, 3am-

A loud knock on the door jolted Mamoru awake.

How long was he asleep for? What time was it? Thoughts started running through his head to figure out what was going on.

Another knock louder then the one prior.

Mamoru reached for his shades and sat up. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch at some point. Getting up he grabbed his cane and walked over to the door opening it. What he saw was two people his height, and in the middle someone about a foot shorter, who he assumed was Haruka.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but do you know this girl?" The first man spoke with authority, Mamoru assumed he and the other guy were cops.

"I don't know, how do you expect me to know what she looks like?" Mamoru smugly replied, trying to have fun with the current situation. He leaned against the door frame folding his arms, cane still in hand.

The officer that spoke first was taken aback slightly, "Oh, my apologies sir. I didn't realize...," he trailed off and the second officer spoke up.

"Sixteen, blond, goes by the name Haruka. She claims she lives here with her older brother, sister and her fiance"

Mamoru looked down at Haruka, wondering what she could have done to get herself into this mess. Also surprised she's calling him her fiance, "Haruka, what happened?"

"She was caught with a group of girls in Ikebukuro, they had been drinking heavily and claimed they came from a 'fucking awesome club' downtown. After identifying her we fined her and brought her home immediately." The second officer spoke again, Mamoru looked less then pleased.

Inside the house Igawa and Sierra had woken up and been standing in the living room for some time now. Sierra finally stepped forward, pushing Mamoru aside

"Officers, I'm terribly sorry about all of this, I'm her older sister, Sierra. You can hand her over to me now,"

The officers looked at each other then back at Sierra, then letting go of Haruka almost pushing her inside the house. "Have a good night,"

Sierra closed the door and turned to Haruka, who was slumped against the wall smiling at everybody in the room, still heavily intoxicated, "What on Earth were you doing all night? Are you drunk? You're only sixteen! Not to mention you weren't being at all careful, in the middle of Ikebukuro? What were you thinking? If I was your mother I-"

"Hey. Cool your jets and leave her alone. Aside from a headache in the morning she'll be fine," Mamoru spoke up in his growly voice, annoyed with Sierra's motherly intuition kicking in.

Sierra on the other hand was still enraged, "Are you condoning this behavior? Did you let her out?" her voice louder then before.

"Will you shut it? I'm not deaf. Although if you speak any louder I may just be," he walked over to Haruka and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the couch and attempted to sit her down. "Haruka, sit down, I'll get you some wa-"

Haruka wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and nuzzled him. "... Mamoru-san you smell nice!" Her drunken giggles filled the room as Igawa, trying to stay as silent as possible though the whole thing, burst out into laughter. Even Sierra couldn't help smiling noticing Mamoru's face turning red.

"God dammit, Haruka get off me," said Mamoru trying to pry her off him, but to no avail. Haruka had managed to wrap herself around him, having him loose his balance and fall backwards onto the couch, Haruka landing pretty hard on top of him. Grunting silently, Mamoru gave up and leaned his head back.

Just as he was getting comfortable, he noticed his aided vision disappeared and a pair of small hands touching his face. Haruka, giggling all the while, taking off his shades and putting them on herself. Mamoru was too tired to care and took it all in, putting his arm over his face as if to hide himself.

"Well isn't this cute, we'll let you two be," Sierra laughed a little as she spoke, her and Igawa walking back up the stairs to their respected rooms. Mamoru snorted at them as he felt the drunken wonder slump against his chest. Deep breaths and small snores soon followed.

Mamoru took his arm off over his eyes and felt for Haruka's head, then wrapping it around her shoulders. He took one last deep sigh and fell asleep along with her.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! A little bit of cute at the end, but I think it fits nicely within characters~

Maybe I'll start getting better at adding my own notes at the end of these... oh and I suppose I should do this as well

Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters depicted, all and the manga UDDUP belong to Double-S


End file.
